


Whispered Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, anyway I think the game was wrong in their handling of Lilith & Belphie, i dislike the idea of mc being a descendant of lilith, i might write my own ver of what happened to Lilith at some point, ok I did this real quick b4 I went out to dinner lol, spoilers jic but, thinking abt belphie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Belphegor was stronger than any demon you had encountered. You couldn’t let him drown in his own hate.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Whispered Promise

Belphegor’s hands were wrapped around your neck, squeezing the life out of you, but you felt none of it. The pain that overruled it all was the ache in your heart.

He was speaking, you could see his lips moving, no doubt preaching of hate, of anger, of loneliness. You didn’t need to hear it. 

You could see it in his eyes.

They were clouded with animosity, but they seemed to radiate a fear at the same time. He was _scared_. Of what? You could hardly guess, but it made you choke back your tears. 

Belphegor was _strong_ , the strongest demon you had come across. Perhaps not in physical strength but definitely in mental sturdiness. His mind was like a fortified castle, one that you had walked through on more than one occasion. It held labyrinths and gardens as vast as the eye could see. It was the type of palace that threw gleeful parties while the tortured prince lay beneath the floor, clutching a bleeding heart. 

You wanted to save him, absolve him from the guilt of being a survivor, to wipe the pain and give him another chance at life. 

He was _so fucking smart_ . You weren’t going to allow him to drown himself this way once more. To get himself _killed_ over your measly death.

And so, you smiled. Bright, unrestrained, pure. All your emotions, thoughts, goals poured into one expression - what you assumed to be your last. His eyes widened in response, a clarity you had not seen since the moment you stepped inside this attic room creeping along the edges of his being. His fingers spasmed around your neck, uncertainty plaguing his thoughts anew.

Slowly, you moved your hand from where it had been wrapped around his wrist, up to his face. Dots decorated your vision as your fingertips grazed his lips before your palm cupped his cheek. 

“It’s...okay.” You croak, tears gathering in your eyes. Finally, _finally_ , your vision goes black.

When you wake, it is to him. He rests beside you, hand clutching yours like a lifeline. He’s asleep, a familiar sight that sets you at ease. When you glance to his side, you see Beel, currently eating. He hasn’t seemed to notice you are awake yet, but the normalcy revolving around his actions causes you to grin and tighten your hold on Belphegor’s hand.

This pressure causes him to wake, groggily blinking at you before sitting up quickly. You jokingly think to yourself that this is more energy than he’s _ever_ seemed to have - at least around you. 

Beel moves to fret over you, but before Belphegor is shoved out of sight by his twin’s larger stature, you whisper words laden with a promise.

“ _We’re_ _o_ _kay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I just... hate how Belphie & MC/Belphie & Lilith relationship(s) are handled in canon so I am going to shove MC believing in Belphie unconditionally down ur throat and u are going to LIKE it.


End file.
